Understanding the regulatory networks that control adult stem cell homeostasis during aging is a critical step in discovering ways to preserve the function of different tissues throughout lifespan. Ultra-high-Throughput sequencing approaches will allow the unbiased genome-wide identification of transcriptional regulator binding sites and histone modification patterns in aging stem cells. This knowledge will be pivotal to decipher the molecular mechanisms that maintain stem cell reservoirs in adult organisms. The mission of the Genomics and Ultra-High-Throughput Sequencing Core will be: 1. To generate consistent data for transcription factor binding sites, epigenetic modifications on chromatin, and RNA transcripts that can be shared between the three laboratories of the Program Project; 2. To provide computational and statistical support for data analysis and to develop new bioinformatic approaches for the combined analysis of datasets from different stem cell types at different ages; 3. To establish and maintain a data management system that will facilitate data exchange between the participating laboratories.